


He's trying to remember.

by alphabetjuice



Series: mcyt angst [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Dead Wilbur Soot, Gen, Sad Wilbur Soot, Wilbur can't remember
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27677992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphabetjuice/pseuds/alphabetjuice
Summary: Ghostbur and what he remembers.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: mcyt angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023975
Kudos: 50





	He's trying to remember.

**He remembers** the smell of bread. He doesn’t understand why it stands out so much to him. Was there something of importance connected to it? He doesn’t know. He hopes he can remember more. If he could, he’d have a better understanding of Tommy’s “inside jokes”. 

**He remembers** L’Manberg. Of course he would. His great unfinished symphony. He wonders, what happened to L’Manberg? It looks different than what he can remember. And why is there a giant crater in the middle of his home?

**He remembers** the Revolution. He remembers fighting for freedom, for L’Manberg. He remembers someone betraying them, he doesn’t remember who. But he remembers being devastated. 

**He remembers** making fun of and bullying Tommy. He is a child after all. Everyone makes fun of him, in a joketive manner of course.

**He remembers** sparring with Techno as a kid. Sparring his brother as a kid had always seemed like a fun thing to do. Though Techno was better at fighting then he was, it was still entertaining. 

**He remembers** the feeling of wind against his skin. He misses the feeling. The feeling of a cold breeze hitting his face on a hot day. 

**He remembers** being president of L’Manberg. He remembered feeling so happy then. He wishes he could go back to then, back to when they were happier. Back when he remembered.

**He remembers** people cheering for him. He doesn’t remember why they were, but he remembers they were. 

**He remembers** Fundy growing up. He doesn’t remember the connection they had or why Fundy calls him dad, but he remembers the fox growing up. 

**He remembers** Niki. He doesn’t know why he remembers her specifically, but he does. He remembers their talks, their late night talks. He also remembers her crying, why was she crying?

**He remembers** the van. He remembers selling drugs in this hotdog van. Why? He had no idea. He doesn’t remember

**He remembers** Tubbo building everything. A kid. Tubbo was just a kid. Why was he building everything? Why was he even involved?

**He remembers** Phil protecting him. Phil. He knows this man is important, he does. But he doesn’t remember who he is or why he’s important. Why can’t he just remember. That’s all he wants.

**He remembers** Philza stabbing him to death with a sword. Why was he stabbed? Did he do something wrong? Why can’t he remember what happened. He just wa **nts to fucking remember.**

**He remembers** a large explosion. He remembers the feeling of heat against his skin. The feeling of his skin being burned off. He remembers the loud noises, he remembers screaming. He remembers pain.

**He remembers** breathing air. The feeling of air in his lungs. Oh, how he wishes he could have that back. Sometimes, he forgets. He forgets he doesn’t have to breathe. It scares him. 

**He remembers** winning the election. He remembers being so happy in that moment. He remembers. Or, he wishes he does. 

**He remembers** a ravine. Why did he remember a ravine. There was something special about this ravine. He knows it. He does. But why can’t he just remember?

**He remembers** Techno’s armory. He remembers his friends and brothers gathering the armour and putting it on. He remembers passing the offer and not wearing anything. He remembers.

**He remembers** books. He remembers writing many things in many books. Did anyone ever find the books? 

**He remembers** tunnels. Tunnels meant to be kept a secret. Why were they secret? He doesn’t remember. He wishes he does. 

**He remembers** arrows. He remembers the pain of being impaled with one. He remembers it being his own friend who shot him. 

W̷̢͎̯̩̻̺̣̋H̴͈̳̣̤̯̲̯͉̜̤̰̳̞̼͊͊ͅY̸̡̭͖͒̓͗͛͒͂̐̊̄͛̈͒͐͗̂ ̵̥̰̬̻͚̻͍̮̭̬̿̏͑͋̍͜͜ͅC̶̳͓̥͉͕̤͈̅͐̓̏̓͐̓͋̃͠A̶̞̗̝̙̤͉͌̎̿N̸̜̖̗̭̰̝̪̥̺̯̲̐̍̈́͝'̵̛̜̙̺̠̭̋̄͛͗͜͜T̶͉̗̗͉̠͍͖̼̻̳͇͗̇̒̔̌̄͑͊̏̇͘ ̶̧̺̗̩̟̯̪̖͚͉͎̼̽̀̋͗̾̍̚̕͝H̴͍̱̦̱̯̤͓̺̟͎̫̓̽͋̌͒̇̉̒̓͠Ẽ̶̞͉̩̮̲̎̈́͌̈͠͠ ̵̧̧̡̛͍̣͚̪̞̀̃̐̏͂͘̚̚̕̕Ṟ̴̛̳̰̜̪̺̥͙̹͗́̍̊͒͛͊͛̓́̽͊̾́͜E̸̢͍͇͕̘̮̹̥̟͖̤͕̐̅ͅͅͅM̴̡̢̨̡̱͙͙̹̝̈́̇͗́Ě̵̢̧̯͇͚̰͕̱̜̙̗̜̮͆̕͝ͅM̷̜͚̺̜̰͉̭̏͗̇̽B̴͓̮́̚E̸̲̊̅͗͆̑͐̈͘R̸̨̰̟̮̜̅̓͆̀͂̄̿̃͛̿̀́͜͝

  
**He remembers** …. what does he remember? He can’t remember anything. Why can’t he remember anything. He’s tired of feeling left out when his brothers joke around. He’s tired of not understanding. He’s tired of not  **remembering** . 

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that he can remember Fundy growing up but not that Fundy is his son is sad. :(
> 
> also, sorry it's short.


End file.
